You were always there for me
by Sir-Kenshin
Summary: Well its been 3-4 years after the 2nd movie and one day Syaoran gets this letter from Sakura........so just read if you want to know what happens! And Review!
1. Depression

Hey this is my First FanFic and I might not have a good plot or w/e so just bear with me here and also Review so I can see if I'm eligible to write stories lol! So remember to review!!!  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or anything else unless I say otherwise  
  
Setting takes place after movie 2 when Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong. It's been 3-4 years since S+S seen each other.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a rainy day while a young boy sits in a chair next to a window in the Li Mansion. He looked no older than 15 years and was staring outside with a blank expression on his face. His name was Syaoran Li, next in line to become Head of the Li clan. He thought of nothing except of a girl named Sakura Kinomoto who was back in Japan.  
  
Ever since he got her last letter he has been depressed. Everyone was worried about him but he didn't care. He lost the one thing that he held dear to him and that was her. His mother and sisters tried to make him smile but no such luck had come. He would train, eat, and sit endlessly near the window with this blank expression on his face if he ever had free time.  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
'Why did she do this to me? Was my love for her not good enough? Was I not good enough for her?' All these questions were going my head. 'What did I do wrong? Even though we were apart was I not still there for her?' I look outside still except I don't see anything but her smiling face looking at me with those emerald eyes that you could drown in.  
  
~End of Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
Not far away from Syaoran, was his Mother. She had a book in her hands except was not reading it. She was just looking at her son with worry. She had never seen him this depressed not even when his father had died. 'What is the matter with you Xiao-lang? Why are you so depressed? What has happened? Why will you not tell me? I'm not your mother for nothing. So what is the reason that you won't tell me what's wrong?' She sighed and got up and left Syaoran there by himself since he would not get up unless it was meal time or for training.  
  
After about an hour of sitting there all alone a maid of the Li household came up to Syaoran.  
"Li-sama?" she asked Syaoran. Snapping out of his depression mode Syaoran looked up to see one of the maids.  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran replied to her.  
  
"Li-sama the elders would like to see," She told him.  
  
"Tell them that I'm coming," he told her.  
  
"Ok Li-sama," she said and then left him Syaoran alone again.  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
'Why would they be calling me I wonder?' With that I got up and started walking to where the elder's council room was. Then his thoughts drifted back to Sakura again. 'Why?' That was the only thing I kept asking myself. 'I can still remember that day when I got that letter'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Yes it's finally here," Syaoran said to himself when he checked the mail that afternoon. He tore open the letter that was addressed from his beautiful Cherry Blossom. He took out the letter and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Li,  
  
'Wait a minute why did she just say Li' he thought. 'She must have a good reason' so he read on.  
  
I'm sorry to say this but I met someone else Li-kun. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends. I know you're probably mad at me right now but I'm sorry. I just can't stand it. I need someone who can be here with me and take care of me. You are not here and I don't know when you will be. Plus the person I'm with has been with me and he loves me very much. So I'm sorry to say that I'm breaking up with you as of when you get this letter. Good-bye and I hope we can still be friends in the future.  
  
Your friend,  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
He finished reading the letter and let it drop to the floor. He sat there dumbfounded at what he had just read.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I felt tears threatening to spill remembering that day. I remembered how I cried my eyes out that night all alone as I usually am. 'No I can't act like this. I have to be strong for myself and I can't show the elders I'm crying or else they will call me weak' I walk up to the double doors that the elders council room is in.  
  
~End of Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
Syaoran walks up and stands in front of the table that the elders are sitting on.  
  
"You called for me Elders?" Syaoran asked them getting to the point.  
  
"Yes, Xiao-lang we want you to return to Japan," the 4th elder said.  
  
"WHAT!!!" he screamed to them. Now it wasn't the 4th elder but the 2nd who replied to him.  
  
"We want you Xiao-lang to return to Japan," he said to Syaoran.  
  
"But, why do you want me to go back?" Syaoran asked after the shock left him.  
  
"We have been sensing some activity there and want you to go and see what is wrong," the youngest of the elders said.  
  
"What kind of activity?" Syaoran asked them.  
  
"We are not sure what is happening but we know something is going to happen," the 3rd elder replied,  
  
"So you leave tomorrow to Japan and remember to keep contact with us. This is something worse than the Clow Cards so be careful Xiao-lang," the head elder told him.  
  
"OK, I understand," Syaoran said trying to digest all this new information down. With that done he left the room to go back to his room and pack his belongings so that he can get ready for his trip back to Japan.  
  
'Why me? I don't want to go back and see her. I don't want to be hurt when I see her with another person except me. Why is my life so miserable? I only wanted to be loved and instead I get hurt from it. I can't hate her I love her too much. I'll just have to be happy for her then. I will find someone else in my life maybe. Maybe.........' With those thoughts he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
To be continued........  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ So um what did u think of my first Chapter? I can definitely tell you that um....n/m you will find out later ;) So just keep on reading for now and find out what happens in later chapters! Ja ne  
  
~Sir-Ken 


	2. Returning

Hey everyone this is my second Chapter so remember to review and tell me what you think so far!  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or anything else unless I say otherwise  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We see a young boy in his room, with 2 suitcases near his door, sitting in a chair by his desk with his head down and eyes closed.  
  
"Xiao-lang, it's time to go," one of his sisters said to him while knocking on his door. Syaoran got up and walked over to his suitcases and picked them up.  
  
"I'm coming," he told his sister. She left him after saying that. Syaoran opened the door and walked out with his suitcases. He walked down to the main entrance of the house where Wei was standing for him, so that they can head to the airport. After all the goodbyes and good luck to Xiao- lang from his family, he and Wei started toward the front door.  
  
"Come Master Xiao-lang we must reach the airport before afternoon," Wei told Syaoran.  
  
"Yes Wei I know," he replied back. They both walked to the limo that was situated in front of the Li Mansion. The driver put there 4 suitcases in the trunk of the limo and opened the doors for Wei and Syaoran and went to the drivers seat.  
  
Syaoran and Wei got into the limo as the driver started his way to the airport.  
  
"What is the matter young master?" Wei asked him.  
  
"Nothing, Wei it's nothing," Syaoran replied to him. Wei looked at Syaoran unsure of his reply.  
  
"Well if it's nothing young Master then I shall not bother you with it again," Wei told him.  
  
"Thank you Wei," Syaoran said. In 10 minutes they had arrived the airport and already gave there baggage and had there disguises on for they are part of the well known Li clan of China. Then they headed to there terminal and sat in the waiting seats for there plane to arrive.  
  
"So are you excited to see Mistress Sakura?" Wei asked expecting to see Syaoran blush red but instead he winced. Now Wei knew something was wrong with his Master but didn't know what was wrong, "Is something wrong Master Xiao-lang?"  
  
"No everything's okay Wei don't worry about it," Syaoran replied. Wei still looked unsure that everything was alright, "Don't worry Wei everything is great." Syaoran told him putting on a fake smile.  
  
'I can see right through your smile Syaoran-sama. If only you would open up to us like you used to when you came back from Japan then we would be able to help you through this.' Wei thought to himself.  
  
They sat there for 15 minutes in there disguises until the intercom cam on signaling passengers to board the train for Tomoeda, Japan.  
"Passengers for flight C308 to Tomoeda, Japan please board the plane now, I repeat passengers for flight C308 to Tomoeda, Japan please board the plane now," the intercom lady said.  
  
"Well that's us Syaoran-sama let us go board the plane now," Wei said.  
  
"Ok I'm coming Wei," Syaoran told him. He got up and followed Wei to the terminal door where they check your passports and tickets. After they got there things finished they went inside the plane and sat down in there seats.  
  
"Are you comfortable Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked.  
  
"Yes don't worry Wei I'm alright," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Somehow I doubt you Syaoran-sama," Wei told him.  
  
"Wei don't worry too much about me I'm completely fine," Syaoran told him.  
  
'Yeah right like I'm alright. She dumped me for another guy when she knew how much I loved her, but I can't be selfish now can I? It's ok to be selfish isn't it? I mean to be happy people are selfish so I can be too right? I don't know what to think anymore I thought that love would give you happiness but all it gave me was pain. Then that turned to depression. Why should I let this rule my life? From now on I'll forget her and find someone who will stay with me for my whole life. And be there for me. But how will I forget her? I don't know if it's possible for me to forget her smiling face and her emerald orbs. But I have to try or else I will always be like this for my whole life. Ill forget her somehow..... somehow'  
  
Soon Syaoran fell asleep in his seat and the rest of the way was peaceful for him in his dream state, where there was nothing but relaxation from his depression. In about 3-4 hours they had already reached Tomoeda.  
  
"Syaoran-sama wake up," Wei said trying to wake up Syaoran from his sleep.  
  
"Huh," Syaoran said look confused.  
  
"We have reached Japan Syaoran-sama," Wei informed him.  
  
"Oh," was all he said, "great." He said sarcastically under his breath so Wei couldn't hear him.  
  
"Hmm did you say something Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked.  
  
"No, I didn't say anything," Syaoran replied to him. They both walked out the plane and got there luggage from the luggage claim and went through all those security check stuff and got out of the airport without there disguises. They walked and called a taxi and got in heading for there old apartment building where they both used to stay at.  
  
"So how about we have take-out tonight Syaoran-sama?" Wei questioned him about dinner for them.  
  
"I'm not hungry Wei so eat whatever you like tonight," Syaoran told him.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Syaoran-sama? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," Wei told him.  
  
"For the hundredth time Wei, I'm alright so don't you worry about me," Syaoran said trying to keep his anger from showing in his voice. All Wei did was sigh to that. Wei knew that something was wrong with Syaoran but if only he would tell them. He is so independent that he won't let others help him.  
'He is so like his father he is' Wei thought to himself. 'I'm going to try and help young master after all it's my job.' It took them about 20 minutes to get to there old apartment building. After they paid the cab driver they took there luggage and went upstairs and went into there apartment building.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you Syaoran-sama tomorrow you start school at Seijou High, so be ready to leave home early tomorrow," Wei informed Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks Wei I'll remember," Syaoran told him. With that said Syaoran went into his room and started to unpack his belongings. He finished unpacking an hour later and soon the young youth fell asleep dreaming without any thoughts of his miserable life that he is living.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So um what did u think of my second chappie? Is it good or not? Well review plz!! And Ill try to finish the third chapter tomorrow. Ja Ne!!  
  
~Sir-Ken 


	3. First Day

Hey and thank you guys for reviewing it really means a lot to me! Well anyways lets just um get on with the um story now.  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or anything else unless I say otherwise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
Well I just woke up sometime ago, did my morning routine which was train, shower, eat, and now I'm headed to my new school whoopee. First Day always sucks. As soon as I walked in through the doors people especially the girls kept watching me. That is why it sucks. I hate it when they act all weird like that. Well anyways wherever I go all heads turn. Do you have any idea how stupid this is? Why should I let it bother me? I mean they are the ones acting weird not me.  
  
I soon make it to the office and the secretary lady gives me my schedule and stuff you know the normal stuff and tells me where my homeroom is. So now I'm heading to my new homeroom class. I covered my aura, which I learned from the elders and how to change its color, so that no one would know I was here especially her. I don't want her to know that I am here or else I would just feel heartbreak knowing I can't have her.  
  
Well now I'm here at the classroom door, so I knock once and I see the Sensei and I tell him that I'm new and an exchange student from Hong Kong and I tell him my name. He goes in and says his usual as always and then tells me to come in which I do.  
  
"Please tell us about yourself Li-san," he asks me.  
  
"Me well there is nothing special about me, just that I have a mother and 4 older sisters who live in China while I'm here in Japan," I told the class. I look around the classroom and I saw someone who I didn't want to. I looked around and I saw Tomoyo and her face held warmth and she had a smile on her face for me. I looked around again and I saw Her. I looked at her face which held shock.  
  
"Where shall we put you Li-san?" the Sensei questioned to himself. I saw that almost every girl was looking at the Sensei asking them to place me near them. Only people I saw that didn't do that were her and Tomoyo, "hmm I know where shall I put you how about in the last seat there next to Daidouji-san. Daidouji-san please raise your hand?" he told her.  
  
"No need Sensei I already know who she is," I told the Sensei.  
  
"OK then please go to your seat Li-san," he told me.  
  
"Hai," I responded to him. I walked down the aisle and I see every girl I walk past swoon for me. It's rather annoying. Every school I go to this happens to me.  
  
'Why me?' I ask myself over and over again. I near my seat and I see Tomoyo-Chan there smiling at me with her smile and I can't help but smile back at her. She is I gotta admit one of my best-friends. I get to my seat and sit down. I didn't even look at Her face once while going to my seat. I didn't want to look at her face it would just give me more heartbreak.  
  
"Hi Li-kun," Tomoyo said to me.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan just call me by my first name after all we are best of friend's right?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure Syaoran-kun we are best of friend's," she replied while she smiled.  
  
"That's good," I reply to her. I then turn around in my seat to pay attention to the Sensei. I noticed from the corner of my eye that she held a face of pity on me. Probably because she knew that Sakura broke up with me. 'After all they are best friends' I contemplated in my head.  
  
'Wow this is very boring. This stuff I have already learned in my old school in Hong Kong. They must be behind or something. I guess I'll just stay and be quiet while I just watch them taking notes' I watch around and I see her taking notes and I watch her. It seems she is still in shock or something. I didn't really care at the moment. Then my eyes wandered to Tomoyo. As I watch her, she is taking her notes down gracefully. Both have grown, more in these past 3 or 4 years, maturely. They both have a great figure as I see them. I gotta stop thinking like this. So I revert my gaze back to the front board and watch the Sensei teach his boring lesson on.  
  
It's already almost lunch time. I have gone to 4 classes already. All boring even math since it was very easy and I wanted to learn something that would be a challenge to me. I get up and start heading to the lunch cafeteria. I get crowded by these sluty looking girls, but thank god Tomoyo came and saved me from them. She always helps me out and I'm glad that I am friends with her.  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo-Chan," I thank her.  
  
"No problem Syaoran-kun. I'll be there for you so don't worry about it," she replies. I smile at her. We walk up to a bench and I see Sakura and some other boy making out and I now know that the letter she sent me was true. I see Tomoyo again from the corner of my eye with an apologetic face. I just look at her and smile and walk away from there.  
  
I can't handle this fact it is just too much for me. I don't feel hungry anymore so I leave the cafeteria and make my way to the library. I sit down at one of the tables and take out a book I'm reading which is called "The heart is a lonely hunter." It's an OK book I guess. I try to read it but for some reason I can't. All I can picture was her and that guy who I don't know making out in front of my eyes. I felt the tears threatening to spill right then and there. I felt as if my heart was ripped out with a knife stuck to it bleeding red. All I felt now was emptiness and loneliness. By the time I know it lunch time was over so I go and drag myself to my next boring class.  
  
Last period  
  
Finally only 5 more minutes and I can go home from today's boring first day. All I want to do is go home, do my homework, and sleep. As soon as the bell rang I left the classroom and went to my locker which I got assigned to. As soon as I got the things I need I left school. I heard Tomoyo calling me and with her was Sakura. I didn't see her b/f but I still didn't go up to them at all I just kept walking ignoring Tomoyo's calls for me to come over.  
  
I was walking to my apartment when I saw king penguin park. This park held many memories of the past. I went to the swings and sat one of them even though I'm too old for it, but it gives me a sense of relaxation sitting on this swing. I closed my eyes remembering those memories. I smiled at them. It was so long ago when that happened yet it felt like it happened just yesterday.  
  
After some minutes I got up and left to go home and start my work for school. As I was one block away from my apartment I felt something strange like a presence. It had a dark aura surrounding it. As soon as I felt it I had a pain in my stomach. My god it hurt so much I didn't know what was happening to me. I couldn't even see what was in front of me. All I knew was there were no people here and I was kneeling on the floor clutching my stomach from the pain. 'Where did this sudden pain come from?' I thought silently to myself. 'Damn it hurt so much please someone make it stop' I yelled in my head which was of no use. But I couldn't talk from the pain. My teeth were gritted and I knew I was gasping for air. Then I open my eyes and I see them both kissing. I still can't see the guy's face but I know he is the same person. I felt the tears once again threatening from both physical and emotional pain. I let them free and they drop on the pavement that was underneath me. Then the image reverts to blackness. Soon I blacked out from the tremendous pain and emotional pain that I felt.  
  
I woke up in a room later on. I did not know where I was. I went into hysterics. Someone could have kidnapped me or something. So I slowly went to the window and climbed down, with my backpack that was next to the bed, and when I reached the bottom I knew where I was. This was the Daidouji Mansion. 'Arigatou Tomoyo for saving me since I know it must have been you' I contemplated once again that day. I started walking home. I had not the faintest clue of what time it was or how long I had been out. As soon as I reached the apartment I went upstairs and opened the door and Wei comes rushing up to me.  
  
"Where were you young master?" he questioned me.  
  
"I'll tell you later Wei I need some rest please," I begged him. It was true I was still tired from walking and losing my strength from the pain I encountered and the emotional pain I felt from that one image.  
  
"Hai, but you must tell me what happened to you. You look very pale how about I make you some chicken noodle soup?" Wei asked me.  
  
"Hai," was all I said and went to my room.  
  
As I got to my room I started my work or else I wouldn't be able to finish it. As soon as I finished it Wei came in with some soup for me. As soon as I finished he left. He understood that I would tell him tomorrow so I went to my bed and fell asleep thinking of who or what attacked me that afternoon. Also that one image that has changed my life forever. I fell asleep with tears coming out of my eyes once again that day.  
  
~End of Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well how was that for chapter 3? Review and tell me if it was ok or not! I updated it because I kinda agree with Crystal Black Entity's review. I updated it with more um.stuff and I don't um want that much talking. Remember this is Syaoran's P.O.V. and he is depressed so he wouldn't talk much just wanted to clear that. Ill start on Chapter 4 tonight! Ja Ne!  
  
~Sir-Ken  
  
~updated 8-9-03 


	4. a dream, and another attack

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Oh and I'm not going to tell you anything about the couples at the end. That is for you to find out in later chapters. Well anyways here is the next chapter!  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or anything else unless I say otherwise  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Syaoran woke up at the crack of dawn with sweat dripping down his brows from a dream he had. 'That was one freaky dream' he thought while panting heavily. He tried remembering the dream again.  
  
~The Dream Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
I was in darkness so thick that I couldn't see anything around me. I heard screams calling out to me. I ran to where the sounds came from but when I got there, there was nothing there. I could still hear the screams getting louder and louder calling to me. Then the screams subsided and I saw Sakura, Tomoyo, and even Eriol standing there. There eyes were blank and they were walking to me slowly. Then there eyes began to glow a deep red blood. I was scared, very scared. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. I backed away from them, but they just kept on coming towards me.  
  
I started running but somehow I wasn't fast enough there pace was just as fast as mine. Then the screams came back louder and louder. It was horrible and I couldn't stand it that I feel to the floor on my knees.  
  
"Please stop the screaming," I heard myself yelling, "Please stop." I then begged. They kept coming towards me and when they near I lifted my head to see them. Right before my eyes they shape shifted and turned into the most horrible thing I had ever seen. The things looked so old that they were rotting at the same time with fresh flesh. I saw the cartilage and tissues of there bones. It was most gruesome. Then when they were near enough to me they reached out as to grab me. Then there was this white bright light and I suddenly find myself awake.  
  
~End of Dream and Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
'Was that some prophetic dream? If it is then why is this happening to me? I'll ask Sakura' he thought wincing; 'about it' He sighed and got up.  
  
"I guess I should start my training," he said to himself. He went outside and saw Wei in the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo Young Master!" Wei exclaimed.  
  
"Ohayo Wei," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Now down to business Syaoran-sama. What happened to you yesterday?" Wei questioned. So Syaoran told him the event that happened to him yesterday after school.  
  
"Hmm I am going to have to inform the elders Syaoran-sama," Wei told him.  
  
"Do as you think is wise Wei," Syaoran told him.  
  
"Hai Syaoran-sama," Wei told him. 'Arigatou Wei for everything' Syaoran thought. He went into the living room and moved the furniture and started to train with his sword.  
  
After finishing his morning training he put the furniture back. He went to take a shower and ate his breakfast. He got dressed and started to head to school. All the way there he kept thinking of his dream and trying to understand what it meant. As he was walking he bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen," Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" that someone exclaimed, "I'm so happy you're alright I was worried sick about you, you know." Syaoran looked up and saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan it's you. Gomen again," Syaoran said, "oh and thank you about yesterday." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tomoyo told him, "Now down to the real business what happened to you?" She said looking serious.  
  
"It's nothing don't worry," Syaoran told her like it meant nothing.  
  
"Don't you dare say that," She said to him, "I know something happened to you and I want to know what so you had better tell me."  
  
"Alright find you win," he said defeated. So he retold her about the event that happened yesterday again. Once he finished he looked at her. He saw her looking at him to see if he was alright still.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo I'm fine." He told her. She did not believe him one single bit.  
  
"You sure?" she asked him.  
  
"Absolutely," he replied, "Oh and we better go if we want to make it to school on time."  
  
"Yikes come on I don't want to be late I have a perfect attendance for never being late and I don't want to start," she told him. He smiled at her.  
  
'Tomoyo is such a great friend to me' he thought. So they ran the way to school and made it in time for there homeroom. They took there seats and then the Sensei came in and he started class.  
  
'Ah today's lesson I never learned. Now I won't be bored that's good.' Syaoran thought to himself and started taking notes.  
  
By the time he knew it was already lunch time after his last morning class. He started heading for the cafeteria and headed outside to eat his lunch. He sat down on a bench near a tree and started to eat his lunch. While he was eating someone tapped him on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun how was your classes today?" She asked him.  
  
"Let me see how I can explain it. It was very...um...BORING," he told her. She just laughed at him.  
  
"I can understand," she replied. She laughed again and he just watched her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Come with me," she told him, "See the old gang once again. We couldn't find you anywhere yesterday at lunch. Where were you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I went to the Library after I saw it with my own eyes," he told her with his voice almost croaking. 'I will not cry for her anymore' he thought with confidence. Tomoyo looked at him with understanding eyes. He finished his lunch and they walked to the table at the far end of the garden/cafeteria.  
  
He saw Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Eriol with his hands around Sakura's waist, 'wait' he thought 'Eriol has his hands around Sakura. So that means that Eriol and Sakura are going out' He looked at Tomoyo who was looking at him. Then he looked back at everyone else. They too were looking at him with the same eyes of Tomoyo's. 'I can't believe it. So it was Eriol. God do I hate that guy now so much.' He puts on a smile that everyone, except Eriol and Sakura, knew was fake.  
  
"Hey minna!" Syaoran says to them.  
  
"Hey," they all reply. Syaoran goes and sits down next to Yamazaki.  
  
"How has everyone been these past years?" Syaoran questioned them trying to hide his sadness.  
  
"We have been great," Chiharu tells him.  
  
"Yea, it's been great except it would have been better if you were here," Rika says.  
  
"So how have you been buddy?" Yamazaki asks his old time friend.  
  
"It's been great man. Everything just great," he says in a quiet tone. Then there was silence for a minute.  
  
"It's great to see you Syaoran-kun," Sakura tells him. Syaoran looks at her and nods his head which meant 'same here.'  
  
"Yea it's great that you are here again," Eriol says to him. Syaoran then switches his gaze to him and nods his head again even though inside he felt like ripping Eriol's heart out.  
  
Tomoyo looks at him and searches his eyes and knows what he is feeling. She knows exactly how he felt, 'Of course I would know how you feel Syaoran-kun. I too loved Eriol until he went out with Sakura' she said in her mind. Then the lunch bell rings and it's time for classes. They head off in different directions saying bye to each other.  
  
"Ja ne minna," Syaoran says to them.  
  
"Ja," they reply to him.  
  
'Hmm I'll tell her about my dream after school maybe' Syaoran thought walking to his class.  
  
As the afternoon classes past by it's finally the last minute of school. 'Thank you God' Syaoran thought to himself. 'I didn't know when school would end'  
  
He walks outside and goes to his locker and gets the things he needs and walks outside the school. He sees Tomoyo and Sakura with Eriol. He walks up to them.  
  
"I have something important to say to you guys," Syaoran tells them. He looks at and sees that they were expecting him to yell at Sakura and Eriol, "Not here thought and it's something important as I have said before."  
  
"Ok," Sakura says slowly.  
  
"Come on let's go," Syaoran tells them. So the four of them start walking out of school grounds.  
  
"So what did u want to say little descendant," Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
"Call me that again and you shall see what happens to thee," Syaoran said in a calm voice while inside he was boiling ready to launch at him. Eriol however was surprised to see Syaoran look calm and threaten him for that little nickname.  
  
"Ok," Eriol said slowly somewhat scared.  
  
"Good," Syaoran tells him, "Anyways I had a dream last night," he tells them.  
  
"About what?" they all ask. So Syaoran retells them his dream.  
  
"What do you think?" he questions them.  
  
"Not sure it could mean many things," Eriol says acting like he knew everything.  
  
"Like what?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Well first of all it could mean that it was nothing or it's just about your life, because we all know that only Sakura and me have that ability to see into the future," Eriol said to them. By now Syaoran wanted to seriously rip off his head or mutilate his body for meaning he was a nobody who couldn't have prophetic dreams.  
  
"That's true, but Syaoran-kun could have prophetic dreams because he does have magic," Tomoyo tells Eriol.  
  
"How come it never happened before though?" Eriol asks, "So he could never have that kind of power now because it never showed up before," Oh how wrong this guy was.  
  
"That is true Eriol," Sakura says, "So I'm going to go with Eriol on this one."  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran says and starts walking away from them. 'I can't believe she doesn't believe me anymore. Now I know I don't need her.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Syaoran-kun matte," he hears Tomoyo scream.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you coming with me?" he asks Tomoyo.  
  
"Because I believe you are right and Eriol is wrong," Tomoyo tells him.  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan Arigatou," Syaoran tells her. So they walk a couple of more blocks in silence with a comfortable air around them. They were simply enjoying the other's company.  
  
"Well this is my stop see you tomorrow Syaoran-kun!!" Tomoyo exclaims and walks toward her home.  
  
"Bye," Syaoran said. So by himself he walks to his apartment and makes it to his room to do his work. When he finishes it's still light outside.  
  
"Wei?" he calls out.  
  
"Yes Syaoran-sama?" Wei questions him.  
  
"I'm going to the park and I'll be back by dinner time," Syaoran tells him.  
  
"Ok Syaoran-sama. Have fun," Wei tells him.  
  
"Arigatou Wei," Syaoran says and puts on his sneakers and walks to the park. He goes to Penguin Park and sits on one of the swings that always makes him feel at peace. 'This is the place to be when sad. This is the best place there is for me. So many good memories and also awful ones that happened here' he thought to himself.  
  
He sat there for 20 minutes He enjoyed the peacefulness of just sitting there and enjoying the breeze that washed across his face. He got up and started to walk back to his apartment. While walking back he saw something in the bushes near his left. He walked there and out came a cat. He sighed.  
  
"Man I thought it was something horrible" he thought aloud. Then he felt it again. The same pain in his stomach. He doubled over just like last time and his vision went blank. This time he could hear someone's laugh. It was an evil and sinister laugh.  
  
"How does it feel?" the voice said, "How does the pain feel?"  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran said into the black abyss.  
  
"Just a friend, who you trapped so many millennia's ago," it told him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran said gritting his teeth from the pain.  
  
"Oh you don't? Well that's a shame," it said, "Long ago your past self had imprisoned me in the abyss of hell. I was tortured and I suffered much pain. Now it's my turn to make you suffer." the voice told Syaoran.  
  
"Argh whatever my past self did you, you must have deserved it," Syaoran told the voice.  
  
"Wrong answer boy," the voice responded. Syaoran then felt even more pain. He felt his head feel like it was being torn apart while he felt his insides were bursting. Then there was a burst of white light and Syaoran saw everything was normal. He then blacked out again from experiencing the pain again. 'I guess I'm going to miss dinner and worry Wei again' he thought just before he fell looking lifeless on the ground.  
  
To be Continued..  
  
So how was that chapter good, no good? Well this was my longest chapter so far. So I um.. hope you it like this chapter. Review my friends!!! Ja ne!  
  
~Sir-Ken 


	5. Author Alert

Hey everyone sorry for not updating but I have been very busy with summer work that I never did lol...I'm such a procrastinator.well anyways.I'm almost finished with chapter 5 and school begins Wednesday for me..and I wont be on much since I will be very busy this year.well anyways I'll finish chapter 5 ASAP!! Ja ne  
  
~Sir-Ken 


End file.
